My Our VideoWebMovieSuperheroGyan Finger Familys For U
HE IS THE TRUE FACE OF EVIL AND MUST BE MELTED, SMELTED, NUKED, DIPPED, AND BURNT! HE IS THE CREATOR AND MASTER OF ALL FINGER FAMILIES, AND IS REALLY KING NIXEL!!! He's also FunToyzCollector's deeeeear husband. Also, he knows Johnny Johnny's Papa. Do not get close to him if you don't want to be hypnotized by his kiddie songs and brain-damaging chemicals which he releases whenever people say bad things about him. He's also known as Gyan. He once touched the TRUE mixamajig key when Mixadel was holding it. His typical video descriptions Published on Sep 23, 2015 Finger Family Songs - Colors Songs, Shapes Songs And Many More Songs For Kids Burning LEGO Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Melting Site Forum Wiki Content Community Polls Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes The Finger Family 404PAGES ON THIS WIKI Burn Down Comments4 ADVERTISEMENT “WHERE ARE YOU?” — Anyone who meets them TEEN TITANS GO! Finger Family (Daddy Finger) Nursery Rhymes Teen Titans Go Finger Family Songs01:50 TEEN TITANS GO! Finger Family (Daddy Finger) Nursery Rhymes Teen Titans Go Finger Family Songs A typical example of what videos of this nature are like. Notice how they paid no attention to genders and made Raven daddy and Beast Boy sister? The Finger Family may seem like typical nursery rhyme at first, but once you learn they have become a FETISH, you will never see them in the same way. Their job is to kidnap characters from every franchise, including ones NOT FOR KIDS (*cough*Five Night's at Freddy's, Family Guy, etc.*cough*), and put them in their videos to brainwash children into singing their theme song. They rarely have success at this. Hope You like it! :) Don't forget to Like & Share if you enjoy it! Yes, that was ripped straight from our The Finger Family article... Trivia *His real name is CBeebies. He created hypnotizing stuff like In The Night Garden and Fimbles to brainwash children even MORE. **The only good thing he made was The Lingo Show, but A Wikia Contributor melted it. *He is uglier then Snee, and he is evil then Snee, snee is an angel near to him, so Dadaw was removing him from existent and he made him YEElegal. *Under the fake name "Gopher King", he compared Dale Gribble to Trumpsy even though they have nothing alike. He wrote 'the both have no hair they both believe in dumb things they are both are the "symbol" of "patriotism"﻿'. The description perfectly matched Trumpsy except for the no hair part but definitely not Dale Gribble. Category:Things thet are evils then Scorpi Category:Things thet tried to kill Mixel Category:If you attack them they will attack back and you dead Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Scary Category:People who are completely scary and must be terminated. Category:DIE Category:DIE AGAIN Category:OVERTHOW THE RULER! Category:EXTERMINATE Category:I am not remember that General Grievous is a Spider Category:I am not remember that General Grievous have 6 arms Category:I am not remember that General Grievous have 3 heads Category:General Grievous rip-off Category:General Grievous Category:CBeebies Category:Bad people Category:YEElegal Category:Unexist Category:Worst page Category:2015 mainstream crap Category:HE WILL BE DELETED Category:Worse than snee Category:Snee Category:MORE EVIL THAN DAISY SOUR CREAM Category:NOTHING IS AS BAD AS THIS Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:Wow, I cannot believe how many categories there are. I have never seen this much*cough*GoAnimateWiki*cough*. Seriously. Do we even need this many categories? :S Category:AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Category:Bantha Poodo Category:Middle finger middle finger where are you Category:People who think that Guns Kill People